Phantasy Star Portable (II) - Accidents Happen
by Sharon Dawson Lee
Summary: Something to get my muse back. "Accidents happen, Jade. You can't help if you fall in love with him. I think you should let him go," But I refused. "I won't. I still love Shizuru." Accidents happen, whether you want them to happen or when you don't want them to.


**Phantasy Star Portable (II) – Accidents Happen **

By: Chivalry Knight or known as "Sharon Sy"

The day started out with my so called best friend, wandering around with his little "sister" at the mansion and me being the usual sophisticated and devoted worker of our company. All my best friend could muse was that, I was starting to become like him. Truthfully, I know he's right. Him, going through years of pain, he wouldn't even need any friends or anything else than work. He would continue his work like the professional he is, doing some paper work at his usual desk in his office back there at the resort.

He was also a difficult and secluded person. Much like me. Much like my father but worse. Ever since my mother died, two years ago, in the seed invasion, my father hadn't been the same anymore. He completely gave himself up to work and never spoke much about my mother.

I don't think we even have a picture of her back in the mansion. He didn't need to get reminded of the pain. To me, when my mother died, as a normal child, I cried like how any other child would cry when their own mother passed away. But my best friend, Dain Evan Klein got much more worse than I had, so I didn't really paid much attention to that.

I steadied my attention on focusing how to learn and help the military, business leaders, and government to bring a new future to the world. Right now, scars of war were everywhere. We were plagued by a lack of resources. And I would do the same thing, my mother would have wanted to do herself.

Help the gurhal system and nature to bring back it's own life and be forever un-touchable. Years and months passed, I spend all those moments trying to figure out how to bring back wild life. Days and night, spent restless as I focused on making the perfect formula for a new experiment. Inhelt was one big company, but being the young president, I don't even have time for myself.

It's all planned out. I was born to be raised in this wealthy, healthy family to soon become one hero that will be known as the person who found and improved something that will hopefully change the life status of the system.

The door knobbed was softly turned, jarring me from my own thoughts. My eyes darted to the new comer, a smile appearing on my face. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you two be resting or something?" The blonde, scarlet eyed girl shook her head and offered me a toothy grin. "Nope! We were planning to stop by and go to the café. Big bro, was wondering if you would like to come? I would like that too, since no one really protects him from the crazy girls around. Would you help me, protect him? Please?" The grin on my face widened and I took a moment to compose myself with a cough before standing up from my desk.

"Sure. Where is he?"

"He's outside, actually waiting for the both of us. But I think he's there at the café already. You know how he gets when he doesn't get his coffee." Sulli's happy face turned from one to a face that said "What did I do to deserve," this kind of look. I chuckled before my body rounded the corner and my hand reached forward to ruffle her hair. "Of course, the last time we went to the café. He punched a guy in the stomach because he was taking too long to order." She giggled, before taking my hand in hers.

I grabbed the nano transformer from my back, revealing a casual black plain long sleeve sweater and khaki cargo pants to reveal. I placed the piece of machine on the side shelf, before closing the door. Though, the day was a usual one. Dain, my best friend and I would go to the café on some occasions.

Some fan girls waiting for the both of us to arrive. Waiting to ask us out on a date. I smirked, not knowing how smirk-ish I actually looked. (I have a superfluous wide vocabulary, thank you very much.) As usual, both of us were drinking coffee while Sulli had her favorite strawberry milk. Dain didn't say a word, but instead sat there staring at the gourmet cake in his plate.

"Something wrong?" "Dain." He probably noticed me now calling after him. He seems deep in thought too much. He gotta chill and chillax. It's not like the whole world was going to stop in front of your eyes, if something happened. The next sequences of events lead me to say, of course, "How ironic, the situation is."

A hip bumped into my arm that was resting coolly on the couch's side. I opened my mouth to snarl, but something cold came over my whole right sleeve. "Damn."

A soft feminine girl said, and I looked up…my, what a beautiful girl. Wait a second, what did I say? Did I say that she was really beautiful? Though even if I wanted to, I couldn't even deny that she was beautiful because the fact itself was true. She was a girl, teenage one, probably two or one year younger than me, long black hair with a hint of light green streaks on the side, green piercing and mesmerizing eyes, and a dreadful glare.

Before I could even dodge the attack, my eyes stared blankly at the direction of Sulli's face. My cheek was painfully throbbing, and my hand went instinctively to the cheek that been struck. "What did you slap me for?"

"You were staring at me, you pervert!"

"No, I wasn't!"

"You were!"

"I wasn't, I swear."

"Your eyes were staring directly into mine, you were staring at me!" And that's when our relationship began. We've gotten closer. And something, feelings started to come up inside but I bottled them in. Though, I'm not really sure about her feelings towards me. I'll see today. She was actually a cheery girl, a smiling one. She was beautiful, really. Even inside, I swear sometimes Dain could feel something for her.

Though if he did, then I would kill him. The girl is mine. I sighed and looked down at my so, expensive watch before sighing. She was taking too long.

"Shizuru!" She shouted. I looked over to where she was. A smile formed on my lips. "Jade." I said. She ran and hugged me. "I want to go on the swings Shizu!" She said cutely. Damn her for giving me a nickname. Er, but I did kind of like it anyway. I chuckled. "Let's go then," I said.

She was having the time of her life. Whatever makes her happy makes me happy. "You like the swings that much?" I asked. She nodded. I sighed and looked up at the sky. "Why the sigh Shiz?" She asked looking at me with a worried expression. I got up from the swing and faced her. Great another, nickname.

"Jade I said, "There's something that I've been wanting to tell you for a long time." "

What is it?" She asked. I took a deep breath in. "

I'm in love with you," I said. She said nothing and stared at me.

She probably hates me now that I said that. She stood up and hugged me. I was shocked. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say those words," She said. I smiled and hugged her back. I cupped her cheek and started leaning in slowly. She closed the little gap in between us. Her soft lips against mine. I broke the kiss. "I love you Jade.," I said. She hummed up in response, smiling slightly. She giggled and I leaned in for a kiss.

**Jade **

"He's changed. He's not the same anymore. He doesn't talk to me anymore nor does he answer my calls. I'm afraid it's late now. He really did become like his father."

"Girl, you should break up with him then."

"It's all an accident!"

"Yeah an accident, but you fell in love with him right?" I nodded.

"Sometimes, you fall in love with the wrong people by accident and they give you pain, but sometimes the pain is worth. Accidents happen, Jade. But I know you don't regret it. I'm sure Shizuru still has it in him, to know that he loves you. "

"I doubt it..Maya….I doubt it.."


End file.
